Dowódca
by Gizmolog
Summary: Morgana przed kolejną bitwą zastanawia się nad swoim życiem i mężczyznami, którzy mieli dla niej znaczenie.
**Fanfik napisany w związku z akcją** _ **Portret Damy**_ **na Forum Mirriel; moja druga i ostatnia próba na tą akcję. Podobnie jak pierwszy fanfik, ten też ma za zadanie ukazanie jednej z kobiecych postaci** _ **Merlina**_ **jako Mulan z chińskiej legendy albo raczej - w moim przypadku - z filmu animowanego Disneya.**

 **Dowódca**

Który to już raz? Który to raz stoi na czele wojska, jej wojska, i czeka na możliwość ruszenia do ataku?

Nie wie który, ale ma nadzieję, że ten raz będzie nareszcie ostatni.

Od zawsze miała skłonności do kierowania innymi. Pamięta, że ojciec - ten prawdziwy, Gorlois - przyjmował jej próby rządzenia nim ze śmiechem. Była córeczką tatusia, ukochaną (jedyną, jak wtedy sądziła), hołubioną, i ojciec pozwalał jej na prawie wszystko. Był posłuszny, przynajmniej z pozoru, kiedy nim dyrygowała, ulegle, choć z godnością, wykonywał jej polecenia, nie sprzeciwiał jej się prawie nigdy, a kiedy to robił, musiał mieć naprawdę ważne powody, zwykle związane z jej bezpieczeństwem. Gdyby żył, zapewne nie pozwoliłby jej na to, co Morgana robi teraz, bo chociaż zgodził się, żeby już jako dziewczynka rozpoczęła naukę władania mieczem, nie chciałby, żeby musiała te umiejętności wykorzystywać. (Nie chciałby też zapewne, żeby stała się tym, kim jest, ale tą myśl Morgana spycha na dno umysłu. Gorlois nie żyje, zostawił ją, kiedy miała zaledwie dziesięć lat, i od tamtej pory Morgana musiała radzić sobie sama. Zrobiła to najlepiej, jak mogła.)

Uther, jej następny opiekun, był zupełnie inny. Może dlatego, że był królem, a może dlatego, że był Pendragonem, a oni nie pozwalają sobą rządzić. Wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze i to nie tylko dzięki niemu. Uther nie zgodził się nawet na pozory sprawowania przez nią władzy w jego domu, jego zamku, choć do samego końca nie był w stanie uwierzyć, jak groźna i zachłanna potrafi być jego podopieczna. Dla niego była tylko dziewczynką, a potem dobrze urodzoną panną, której jedynym zajęciem powinno być pielęgnowanie urody i, w przyszłości, rodzenie synów. Ten sam pogląd przekazał swojemu dziedzicowi, ale Morgana zdołała przekonać Artura do _swoich_ racji. Przynajmniej częściowo. Prawda, że pokonała go w ich pierwszym treningowym pojedynku tylko dlatego, że nie wierzył w jej sprawność w posługiwaniu się bronią, ale najważniejsze było, że w ogóle jej się to udało. Arturowi nie dorównywał żaden chłopiec w jego wieku, a młodsza od niego dziewczynka zdołała go zmusić do poddania się - Morganie przez całe lata to jedno zdarzenie służyło jako argument do przekonywania księcia, że nie jest gorsza od niego. W końcu nie musiała mu już nawet przypominać tamtego pojedynku, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i Artur wiedział, co Morgana za chwilę powie, więc kapitulował wcześniej, nawet jeśli udawał, że wcale tego nie robi. Oboje wiedzieli, na czym stoją, i tylko Uther cały czas trwał w złudzeniu, że jego podopieczna jest jedynie słodkim, niewinnym dziewczątkiem. Nawet kiedy otwarcie mu się sprzeciwiała, kiedy łamała jego rozkazy i prawa, kiedy kazał ją zakuć w kajdany i zamknąć w lochu, widział w niej tylko kobietę. A ona była - i jest - _aż_ kobietą. Ciekawe, czy Uther ostatecznie to zrozumiał...

Merlin był zupełnie inny. Może dlatego, że był tylko służącym, więc szanował jej z uwagi na jej wysokie urodzenie, nie ze względu na jej umiejętności. Przynajmniej na początku. Morgana miała wrażenie, że służący Artura szybko się do niej przekonał i w niektórych sprawach ufał jej bardziej niż swojemu panu. Zawierzył jej życie druidzkiego dziecka, nie protestował, kiedy razem z nim i Arturem wyruszyła na pomoc wiosce jego matki. Potrafił nawet wyczuć jej zły nastrój i próbował ją pocieszyć, czego nie mogła powiedzieć o żadnym innym mężczyźnie. W tamtych czasach miała wrażenie, że choć Uther próbuje ją swatać z Arturem (z jej półkrwi bratem!), to jej linia życia tak naprawdę biegnie razem z linią życia Merlina. To był niby tylko sługa, ale kiedy z nim przebywała, czuła się kompletna, jakby była osnową dla jego wątku, splecioną z nim przez krosno w nierozerwalną całość. To były na swój sposób wspaniałe lata. Czasami nadal żałuje, że musiały się skończyć.

Teraz może być otwarcie tym, kim zawsze była skrycie: kobietą-dowódcą, wieszczką-czarownicą. Czuje, że zawsze miało tak być, może nie do końca w ten sposób, ale stała się tym, kim miała się stać. A przynajmniej jest na dobrej drodze, bo celem, do którego tak naprawdę dąży, nie jest rządzenie armią, ale królestwem. Kiedy zdobędzie Camelot, osiągnie to, co zaplanowała, i będzie mogła zostać tym, kim chce. I jest dumna, że osiągnęła to jako kobieta, że nigdy nie ukrywała, kim naprawdę jest, a mimo to zaszła na sam szczyt. Albo zajdzie, kiedy ten raz okaże się ostatnim.


End file.
